James Tanner
James Tanner is a Quincy In-Training. He is great in school, not so much in Hollow Hunting. Appearance James is a normal looking boy with a thin build and glasses. His hair and eyes are dark brown and his skin is slightly tanned. He is usually always seen wearing his school uniform which consists of a black polo shirt and a pair of khaki pants. However, he prefers his to have cargo pockets. After his first encounter with a hollow, he also recieved several nasty scars on the left half of his face. He hates them dearly. Background James Tanner was born into a family with little money out in the country. Due to this he has few friends and less fun. Living with his brother doesn't help. His brother may be a year younger, yet he looks older and treats James like dirt. At school is the only place he feels comfortable. There he hangs out with his friend Richard and learns new things, which he enjoys doing. For a long time, James had a beautiful girlfriend named Amy. She was the typical goth with long black hair, a tight black shirt, large earings, and a pair of old jeans. She also wore dark makeup. However, she was also suicidal due to harsh family problems. James and Amy went out for several years, until eventually the two broke up due to an argument over her suicidal beliefs. This left James in ruins for a few months, until he discovered his destiny. One day soon after his harsh breakup, James was unintentionally introduced to a Soul Reaper of Squad 11 named Alex. The two met while James was in his room after the rest of his family left for the day. Alex had been hunting a very nasty Hollow with two of his fellow Soul Reapers named Sarah and Damien. Alex had entered James' home and soon, so did the hollow. Somehow, James could see both of them (this would later be revealed due to the fact James is a Quincy). During the fight between the Shinigami and the Hollow, a window shattered and the glass flew directly at James, and due to the broken glass, James received several nasty scars on the left side of his face. After realizing that nobody could see the Hollow or the Soul Reaper due to info given to him by Alex, he lied to his parents telling them he was injured when a car slammed into their house, which is also how he described the massive damage. The day after this unfortunate event, Alex decided to get a gigai and attend James’ school for a while for nothing more than the fact that he wanted to discover how James could see him. This later resulted in James figuring out he was in fact special when he accidentally used the cross around his neck he always wore (family heirloom) to create a magic bow and killed a Hollow with it while he was once again attacked. As soon as this happened, Alex began to train James, telling him it was to make James ready for the next attack, but in reality it was because Alex hatted Quincies and wanted to kill him in a good fight. However, several days after this happened, James was introduced to Sarah, a Soul Reaper of Squad 5, who had discovered Alex's evil plan by evesdropping. Using her persuasive techniques and fierce attitude, she convinced Alex to actually train him and let him live and help them. Soon after his meeting with Sarah and the forming of their small team, he was visited by his elderly Grandmother who told him how he had come from a long line of Quincies and she herself was one, and the cross was actually a Quincy Cross. Along with that, she was introduced to the two Soul Reapers and because of this, James was taught to use his Quincy powers better by his Grandmother and was given his uniform and Sanrei Glove from her. Along with Sarah, James was also later introduced to the not so bright Damien of Squad 13 who hated Alex. Due to the fact he was friends with Sarah, he too decided to Join the group. Now James, Alex, Sarah, Damien, and for some odd reason Richard (he later got the ability to see and hear them too) hunt Hollows as a team. However Alex does tend to insult James often due to the fact Quincies and Shinigami hate each other. Personality James Tanner is a very complex human being. Most of the time he is stern, serious, and very school oriented. However, at times he is very much so a goof ball that likes sarcasim and tends to not know when to shut up. But, he is always kind hearted and a do-gooder. Abilities Swordsmanship: '''When James was young he was given an old samurai sword that he taught himself how to use. He isn't an expert, but he is pretty good. '''Spiritual Energy: '''Like all Quincies, he is good at drawing Spiritual Energy from the space around him, however he is new and was never taught how to use it good so he is still very limited in what he can do. '''Senrai Glove: '''The one thing his Grandmother did teach him how to use is the Senrai Glove, now he uses it to his advantage, yet he isn't very good at it. '''Quincy Bow: He is decent at using the bow. When using his Senrai Glove, the bow looks like a large wooden bow with glowing blue symbols and a blue metal handle in the center. Seele Schneider: '''Along with his Quincy robes and glove, he was given a Seele Schneider by his Grandmother. This is his Quincy weapon of choice not only because it is powerful and lightweight, but because it is cool and it reminds him of a light saber (he is a BIG Star Wars nerd). Relationships '''Richard: '''His long time and best friend. He is a blonde haired boy with brown eyes and glasses. He usually just wears his school uniform (black polo shirt and khaki pants). '''Amy: His Ex-Girlfriend. A beautiful goth girl that is also emo. Alex: '''The shinigami that follows James around for his own personal gain. Is very bull headed and can never remember what the name of what James is and just calls him Queen or something similar (and insulting) like that. He has spikey brown hair, blue eyes, and always (even at school) has the bottom of his mouth covered by the collar of his shirt. '''Sarah: '''A friend of Alex that wishes for James to use his powers for good. She is a caring girl that hates violence. She has long blonde hair and blue eyes. '''Damien: '''A friend of Sarah that is very care free and lives the moment. He is big and buff, but not really bright. He has short, crew cut brown hair and green eyes. '''Matthew Tanner: '''James' younger brother. The two are bitter rivals. '''Grandma Tanner: '''An elderly woman that was a Quincy back in her prime (and a very good one at that). However, due to an injury she was reduced to using a wheelchair and has never used her powers since, passing her legacy on to James. '''Mother and Father Tanner: James' parents that seem to be in the dark about anything supernatural. James' father is technically a Quincy, but as a child he blocked out anything that was out of the ordinary from his mind and now can't even sense spiritual energy. Fan Fiction http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6260200/1/Bleach_State_Side His first and so far only fanfic to date. If you wish to know more about him, please follow the link.